The Legend of Zelda Part 1
by Marth-x-Roy Lover
Summary: On hiatus! Will continue after some serious motivation, more skills, and more maturaty....
1. Chapter 1

LoZ Beginning 2

"Rut-ro, Raggie!"

switch

"Rain is expected in-"

switch

"Holy Moley!!"

switch

"Well excuuuuuuuse me, Princess!"

switch

"But, Sakura-"

BEEEEEEP!!!

A teenager around the age of 17 sighed as she dropped the remote on the comfy old couch she is sitting on. She slowly got up from the sofa and stretched a little, cracking her back. Her feet carried her to a door behind her. She opened the door and walked down the steps in front of her. At the bottom she pulled a string and a tiny light bulb turned on.

The dim light allowed her to see her basement and its items, such as the dryer that was beeping very loudly. The girl pushed behind her ears stubborn strands of blond hair so they were out of her green eyes. She opened the dryer and the clothes tumbled out onto the cold floor. She bent down to pick up the heap of wrinkled clothes. After putting them in a basket she sauntered over to the open dryer door and slammed it shut. Just as it closed-

BOOOOOM!! And the lights went out.

The teenager screamed.

Another rumble of thunder went through the air and she stopped screaming. She felt like a fool. Cursing, she felt around for the wall, her hands wandering in the dark. When her hand brushed the stone floor she felt around until she touched a cabinet. She reached in and grabbed a small flashlight. Clicked on it gave her very little light. The girl began walking to the stairs when something shone when the light passed over it. She stopped moving and passed the light over it again. She walked over to it and picked it up.

It was a book.

Puzzled, she brought it with her out of the basement. After closing the door she saw that it was raining cats and dogs outside of the large window across form her.

'Great' she thought. Plopping back down on her sofa she looked at the book. It had gold around the sides and strange writing in black.

"Good thing I took those Old Hylian classes," she said to herself.

The title of the book is 'The Legend of Zelda'. She thought it was strange because she has a friend named her late mother's name was Zelda. She laughed to herself and wondered if her dead dad, his name was Link, would be in it as well. Thinking that this was just a prank, she opened the cover to look for a date. She fond on at the top right corner of the cover. She gasped

Written in Old Hylian was the date 1635. The date of the medieval times in Hyrule, where her family's lineage started.

She didn't know much about her family's past, all she knew that it started around that time. So, curiosity took the best of her and she turned the page.

* * *

_It all began with a dream…_

A young princess sat in her private garden looking at the marvelous flowers that grew there. She smiled to herself as she plucked a rose from a bush. As she was about to lift it to her nose a dark cloud suddenly appeared. The princess looked up in horror as a dark skinned man appeared from the cloud. He reached out to her yelling. "Give me the Triforce!!!"

As he was about to touch her, a single ray of bright light pierced through the cloud. The evil man yelled in pain and the light started to dim. When, it was dim enough to see, the princess saw a boy about a year older, and a girl the same age as her walk out of the light with a blue fairy. As they walked forward the garden and everything else exploded with light.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"

A princess with short golden hair bolted up, drenched with a cold sweat. She looked around her elegant room. She was gasping for breath when a tall figure burst through the door.

"Princess Zelda, are you alright? I heard you scream," a skinny, but strong, woman with gray hair said exasperatedly. The woman walked quickly over to the Princess Zelda's side to look her over for any injuries.

The young princess waved her hand weakly, "I'm fine, Impa, it was just a bad dream. Nothing more."

Impa looked at her with worry. "Are you sure, Princess?" She inquired, still not convinced.

"Yes, Impa, I'm fine" Zelda repeated.

Impa looked at her, and then walked over to the door. The wise woman glanced back at Princess Zelda once more than walked out the room closing the door behind her.

Zelda stared at the door a little longer then let out a deep breath of worry. '_That was no regular dream,'_ she thought, laying back down,_' that was a prophecy…But what does it mean?' _She closed her eyes, but did not go to sleep. She lay in her bed thinking over the nightmare.

_**Meanwhile, in a forest far, far away…**_

A small village hidden in a forest, called the Lost Woods, was quiet as its inhabitants were sound asleep. The crickets and frogs were chirping and croaking as the calm night sky shimmered with thousands and thousands of stars. All were peaceful.

Suddenly, a lone ball of light blue light darted through the village. It fluttered frantically towards a lone tree house near the back of the village. AS it neared the house the light stopped by a sight just beside the door. It read:

**Karimia**

It flew straight into the dark house only to find a table and a small bed which a girl with shoulder length hair sound asleep. The blue glow hurried over towards her and went right in front of her face. The glow from the light made the girl stir in her sleep and open her sleepy eyes.

"Hu…w-what time is it?" she yawned. She sat up slowly while rubbing her eyes, trying to rid them of sleep. When she opened her eyes again she saw the blue light and stopped all movement.

"Are you…a-a…fairy?" she stuttered. Not believing her eyes. She never had a fairy, that's why everyone treated her differently. She and another person were the only two Kokiri without a fairy of their own. They had only one friend. Her name's Saria, the kindest Kokiri in the forest.

The fairy bobbed up and down as if to nod, "Yes, I'm a fairy. My name is Navi. But this is no time for formalities. We have to go get one more than go to the Great Deku Tree right away!"

Karimia seemed dumbfounded as she nodded and went to go get her boots on. When she was ready the two immediately went out the door. "So," Kari said, "who are we going to get?"

Navi continued to fly as she answered "His name is Link. Do you know where he lives?"

"Link? Sure, I know where he lives. Follow me!"

They went to the other side of the village as fast as they could until Karimia stopped in front of another tree house. "This is his house," Kari said. She climbed the ladder until she got to a ledge with a door. They entered to see a house similar to Karimia's, but had a fey pots and such. On the bed slept a boy with dark blond hair. He was hanging off the side of his bed with his tongue sticking out. Kari tried not to laugh as she walked over to the pathetic site. She poked him on the arm and said, "Liiiink…wake up Link."

Link just made a snorting noise and continued to sleep. Karimia got impatient and poked him even harder and yelled, "Damnit, Link. Wake up!!"

Link yelled as well and fell out of his bed with a loud thump. "Hey, what was that for?! I was sleeping!" he complained rubbing his head.

Navi got tired of waiting and fluttered over to him. "Listen, the Great Deku Tree needs you two now! Hurry and get dressed before I do…um..something bad!"

Link stared wide eyed at Navi and Karimia was trying very hard to not laugh. Link stood up, while still looking at Navi, and went to find his boots and hat. When he found the clothing and put them on the trio left the house and went to the meadow where the Great Deku Tree, Guardian of the Forest, lays waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1

"…are fairies all like you? Are they all girls? Are they-"

"SHUT UP, LINK!!!" Karimia and Navi both yelled after exiting Link's tree house. They were currently jogging through the Kokiri Village, the light from the moon and Navi guiding the three.

Link, who had been sleeping not to long ago was now fully awake and excited. He had been more shocked then Karimia to find out that a fairy had come to him AND the Great Deku Tree, guardian of the forest and all life within it, had summoned him and Kari.

Karimia, who was also excited, but also a little concerned, asked, "Navi, do you have any idea why the Great Deku Tree wants us?"

Navi, who was sitting on her shoulder, shook her tiny head. "No, not a clue."

"Oh…ok."

By that time they had slowed to a stop right outside the Great Deku Tree's garden. Navi stood up and fluttered her wings at high speed, lifting herself off Kari's shoulder. She zoomed into the garden while the two Kokiri followed. Both gasped as they gazed upon their sacred guardian. He was pale, pale and was loosing a lot of leaves, which were not healthy looking. The garden had a strange aura about it that would make even the bravest person shiver.

Navi, who was worried as well, but said nothing, flew up in front his woody face. Her light made him open his eyes.

"Oh…Navi, thou have returned," He looked over at the stunned children. "I see you have brought them. I thank thee."

"No need to, Great Deku Tree," she answered quietly.

"Link, Karimia, come closer, please," the tree pleaded. They slowly walked over to the sickly tree and stopped a few feet away from it. "I know thou are wondering why thou are here, Correct?"

They nodded.

"I have summoned thee to my grove to help me. I am in pain. Every night I have horrible nightmares of disaster occurring. I grow week, very week. So much that I cannot protect the forest. I fear for the wood and thou fellow Kokiri. A dark evil is approaching this forest. It seeks an ancient relic inside me and has sent a minion of it's to retrieve it. He must not have it!"

The two dumbstruck Kokiri looked at each other, then at the old tree, their faces comical. Kari was the first to recover from her shock. "Oh, Great Deku Tree, what are are we supposed to do? Tell us, please.

The tree seemed very pleased with her request. He quivered and two objects appeared in front of Link. Link looked down at the items. One was a sword and the other, a shield. He bent down and picked them up.

Just as he did, the ground shook and the Great Deku Tree made a deep grumbling noise. He seemed to get paler and the wood at the base of his trunk wiltered away and died, leaving a hole.

"Those are the Kokiri Sword and Shield," he strained to say, "They will aid you inside me. But, beware, if the shield is caught on fire, it will burn. Use it wisely." He then looked over to Karimia, "You require nothing. You have all you need already." The ground gave a violent lurch again and the tree moaned in pain. "Hurry, protect the relic inside, defeat the evil! Navi will assist you inside. Go! And do not turn with fear!" He heaved a sigh as the trio entered his body.

"May the Goddesses be with you."


	3. Please Read!

I'm sorry to say this, but, I am putting this on hiatus. I haven't got the skills or the maturity to continue. There are also problems at home and school starting is not helping. I'll continue when I'm ready to go. I will probably do other short stories, but this is gonna have to wait. So, see you guys later.


End file.
